My Wife Is Pigeon
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Sosok yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidup Kazune itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Namun, bagaimana reaksinya ketika mengetahui kalau istrinya adalah seekor merpati? Oneshoot for KarinKazune. RnR?


**My Wife Is Pigeon**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Genre(s): Drama, General**

**Pair: KarinXKazune.**

**Just a little story.**

**~ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Alkisah di sebuah desa kecil, tinggalah seorang pemuda miskin yang tampan. Pemuda itu bernama Kujou Kazune, dia senang berburu ke Hutan bersama dengan adik iparnya, Jin Kuga. Saking senangnya berburu dan berpetualang, ia hampir tidak pernah mau membahas soal pernikahan. Padahal, diumurnya yang sudah matang itu, ia sudah seharusnya menikah. Alasannya memang mudah saja, ia selalu berpikir kalau tidak akan pernah ada gadis yang mau menikah dengannya, karena ekonominya yang sulit, juga kehidupannya yang serba kekurangan. Untuk membiayai hidupnya seorang diri saja sudah susah, apalagi kalau ia mempunyai istri.

SRET! SRET!

Lagi-lagi pemuda berambut pirang itu menembakkan anak panahnya ke arah sebuah pohon besar. Ia ingin menembak seekor tupai yang singgah di sana, namun karena kurang berkonsentrasi, ia jadi menembak seekor burung merpati.

"Salah sasaran!" tukasnya dingin, seperti biasa. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut segera mendekati sang merpati yang sudah tergeletak di bawah pohon besar itu.

"Dia masih hidup," gumamnya singkat. Ditatapnya sekilas sang merpati yang mempunyai bulu putih lembut itu, lalu seterusnya, ia memanggil Kuga yang sedang asik mengamati keadaan sekitar Hutan.

"Kuga!" panggilnya singkat, membuat sang pemuda bermata kucing menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hn?" Kuga merespon singkat pula. Dia lalu mendekati orang yang menjadi Kakak iparnya itu, ingin bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ada apa, Kazune?" tanyanya kemudian. Kazune menunjuk burung merpati putih tadi, memperlihatkannya pada Kuga.

"Lihat, aku tidak sengaja memanah seekor merpati tadi. Burung ini sangat mirip dengan burung merpati milik Kazusa dulu. Hanya saja, milik Kazusa sudah lama mati," jelas Kazune pada Adik iparnya itu. Kuga memperhatikan burung merpati itu sejenak, memang benar, sangat mirip dengan milik istrinya dulu.

"Iya. Ini sangat mirip dengan merpati milik Kazusa dulu," katanya singkat. Kazune terlihat sedang berpikir, mencoba mencari rencana—mau diapakannya burung itu nanti—.

"Hm, apa Kakak mau mencoba memelihara burung ini?" tanya Kuga sambil sedikit menggoda Kazune, tentu saja dengan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kakak'.

"Cih, jangan bercanda kau! Mana mau aku mengurus merpati. Untuk hidup sendirian saja susah, apalagi ditambah dengan hewan peliharaan," jelasnya kemudian, sedikit memicingkan matanya ke arah sang Adik ipar.

Yang ditatap merasa tak enak, dan segera mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada.

"Hei, hei, Kakak~ bagaimana kalau kita masak saja burung merpati ini? Lagipula dagingnya lumayan 'kan. Ekonomi keluargaku juga sangat menurun belakangan ini, jadi, tak ada salahnya 'kan kalau—"

"TIDAK!" perkataan Kuga terputus begitu Kazune menyela kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak akan memasak burung merpati ini. Aku akan mengobati lukanya dan merawatnya sampai ia sembuh," kata Kazune sambil melepaskan pelan-pelan anak panah miliknya itu dari sang merpati. Akhirnya Kuga menghela nafas singkat, agak mengerti akan maksud sang Kakak ipar.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi ... bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak mau memelihara burung ini?" Kuga mencoba bertanya sekali lagi pada Kazune, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang hanya sampai ia sembuh! Setelah ia pulih juga aku pasti akan melepaskannya lagi," Kazune menanggapi ucapan Kuga sambil membereskan barang-barangnya, membuat sang Adik ipar melakukan hal yang sama.

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti," Kuga akhirnya mau bungkam dan hanya menanggapinya dengan kalimat tersebut.

"Baiklah, hari sudah siang, mari kita pulang!" Kazune langsung membawa busur dan anak panahnya, tak lupa membawa sang merpati lalu segera bergegas dari sana. Sementara Kuga hanya mengikuti jejak Kakak iparnya tersebut, dan ikut pergi meninggalkan Hutan itu.

* * *

**Kazune's House.**

Setelah selesai mengobati merpati tersebut, Kazune-pun meletakkan sang merpati di atas meja kecil di ruang tamunya. Sementara di luar hujan sedang deras dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Memang bagi Kazune sudah biasa, melewati hari badai begini seorang diri. Karena semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal, Kazune hanya tinggal berdua bersama adik perempuannya, Kazusa. Namun setahun yang lalu, Kuga yang merupakan seorang anak Saudagar kaya raya, datang ke desa tersebut dan jatuh cinta pada adiknya. Kazune tentu saja tidak melarang hubungan mereka, dan menyetujui Kazusa menikah dengan Kuga, karena Kazune berharap, kehidupan adiknya akan lebih baik.

Dari saat itu, dia selalu sendirian. Tak pernah ada gadis yang mau menikah dengannya karena kehidupannya yang serba kekurangan. Sebenarnya Kazusa sudah meminta agar Kazune mau tinggal bersamanya dengan Kuga. Namun Kazune menolak dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan mereka.

"Hah, akhirnya aku sudah bisa istirahat sekarang," Kazune menghela nafas singkat, lekas meletakkan busur dan anak panahnya di atas meja tersebut.

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh," ujarnya yang ditujukan untuk sang merpati.

"Aku akan mandi dulu," katanya lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Kazune benar-benar merasa lelah hari ini, mana lagi ia masih belum dapat buruan untuk dijual maupun dimasak. Lagipula, mana mau ia memasak burung merpati itu, ia 'kan sudah berjanji pagi tadi. Setelah selesai mandi, ia-pun merasakan lapar yang melanda perutnya.

"Huft, aku makan apa ya hari ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar pusing memikirkan nasibnya sekarang. Ia-pun beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengecek apakah masih ada yang bisa dimakan.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan banyak makanan enak tersaji di sana. Ada berbagai makanan orang kaya yang tidak pernah ia makan sudah tertata rapi di meja makannya yang sangat sederhana itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kazune langsung mendekati semunya dan mengecek apakah ada orang yang mengantarkan semua ini untuknya.

'Apa tadi Kazusa berkunjung ke sini ya,' batinnya bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang menaruh semua makanan itu di sana. Karena menurutnya, memang hanya adiknya saja yang mungkin memberikan semua ini untuknya.

Namun karena rasa lapar yang sedari tadi melanda perutnya, ia-pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakan semuanya, tanpa berpikir sekali lagi.

Sorenya, Kazune mengecek keadaan burung merpati itu. Dan senangnya ia ketika mengetahui kalau burung kecil itu tengah terbang di ruang tamunya, sepertinya mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"Hm, kelihatannya dia sudah sembuh. Baiklah, aku akan melepaskannya sekarang!" Kazune langsung menangkap burung tersebut ketika ia terbang ke arahnya, dan segera membawanya ke luar rumah.

Hujan yang deras sudah berhenti, menyisakan tetesan air yang berada di atas dedaunan. Kazune sedikit menghirup udara di sore hari itu, dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada merpati kecil tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan segera membebaskanmu!" Kazune-pun segera menerbangkan kembali merpati itu, sampai sang merpati terbang tinggi, namun anehnya tak ada kawanan merpati lain yang menghampiri burung kecil itu.

"Sepertinya, ia juga sama denganku," katanya singkat. Ia juga mengerti, apa yang dialami sang merpati sama seperti yang ia alami, hidup sendirian.

'Nah, aku akan mulai berburu lagi!' rencananya dalam hati. Setelah itu, Kazune lekas mengambil kembali busur dan anak panahnya, dan segera kembali pergi berburu.

* * *

Malamnya, Kazune pulang ke rumahnya lagi. Namun ia kembali terkejut karena di dapurnya ada makanan enak lagi.

'Apa Kazusa berkunjung 2 kali ya hari ini,' peristiwa yang membuatnya bingung itu benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. Namun, karena ia sudah merasa kenyang, ia-pun berniat untuk tidak menyentuh makanan itu lagi.

"Aku mau tidur saja!" tukasnya pelan. Setelah itu, ia segera beranjak dari sana dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang sangat sederhana. Hanya ada sebuah dipan kecil berlapiskan tikar di sana. Tak ada bantal maupun guling. Di sana-pun tak ada barang lain, benar-benar sebuah rumah yang nampaknya tidak layak untuk ditinggali.

Namun, tanpa memperdulikan hal yang sudah biasa ia alami itu, Kazune langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang sangat sederhana, dan mulai memejamkan kedua mata _sapphire_ miliknya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Kazune yang baru saja akan terbangun dari tidurnya tiba-tiba mencium sebuah wangi masakan yang menggugah seleranya. Perlahan, ia membuka kedua matanya yang seterang langit itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sosok lain di sana.

"Selamat pagi," sapa sosok itu pada Kazune. Mata _emerald_ lembut miliknya menatap lurus pada Kazune. Sedangkan tangannya masih sibuk menyapu di sana. Awalnya Kazune mengira kalau sosok itu adalah Kazusa, namun, ia berubah pikiran setelah...

"Memakai baju kimono, berambut sepunggung, bermata hijau jambrud, dan tidak memakai hiasan kelinci di kepala. Dia...,"

"TUNGGU! KAMU INI SIAPA!" Kazune sontak beranjak bangun dari kasurnya, dan menunjuk sosok itu dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah itu, dengan cepat ia berlari ke luar kamar, dan mengambil busur juga anak panahnya, lalu segera kembali ke sana dan mengarahkan keduanya pada sosok itu.

"Jangan takut Tuan. Namaku adalah Karin. Aku adalah gadis yang akan menikah denganmu," ucap sosok itu dengan sangat lembut, membuat Kazune terbelalak dibuatnya.

"Apa! Menikah? Mana ada gadis yang mau menikah dengan pemuda miskin sepertiku ini!" pekik Kazune tak percaya, sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Namun, sosok yang mengaku bernama Karin itu tetap tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Tuan. Selama ini aku sudah melihat Tuan kesepian seorang diri. Oleh karena itu, aku bersedia menikah denganmu," jelas Karin kemudian. Sosok berbalut kimono itu menatap Kazune dengan pandangan yakin, membuat sang pemuda di depannya itu segera menurunkan busur dan anak panahnya.

"Aku mengerti," katanya sesingkat mungkin. Seterusnya, ia tersenyum hangat ke arah Karin, dan mengajaknya untuk berbincang di ruang tamu.

* * *

Sudah hampir 1 tahun Kazune dan Karin menikah. Mereka sangat hidup bahagia, walaupun masih belum dikaruniai seorang anak. Kazune tetap sibuk berburu, namun ia tak pernah sekalipun mengabaikan Karin, setelah Karin hadir dalam hidupnya, entah kenapa Kazune sangat bersemangat untuk terus hidup dan tetap berburu.

Namun karena hari ini Kazune merasa agak sedikit tidak enak badan, akhirnya Kazune tetap diam di rumah dan tidak pergi berburu. Sementara Karin sedang merajut di kamar mereka, namun anehnya, Kazune tidak boleh sekalipun masuk ke kamar jika Karin sedang merajut.

"Kenapa ya, selama ini jika Karin sedang merajut, aku sama sekali tidak boleh masuk ataupun melihat. Ditambah lagi, dia sama sekali tidak pernah memintaku untuk membelikannya benang," gumam Kazune sesaat. Memang istrinya itu tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap aneh di hadapannya, namun dari dulu, justru hal inilah yang membuat Kazune tetap bingung.

CLEK.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok Karin yang sedang membawa sebuah kain sutera halus berwarna putih. Dengan segera, Karin berjalan menuju Kazune yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu itu, dan menyapanya seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi suamiku. Hari ini, aku mau kau ke Pasar dan jual kain ini pada siapapun yang mau membelinya, asalkan dengan harga 50 ribu Yen. Jangan berikan jika dia tidak mau membelinya dengan harga tersebut. Karena hari ini kau tidak berburu, jadi tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku minta tolong sebentar padamu?" ucap Karin dengan nada lembut, sama seperti biasanya. Sementara Kazune hanya mengangguk, dan tidak berkata apapun lagi.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu-pun segera menuruti apa kemauan istrinya, setelah itu, Kazune lekas pergi ke Pasar untuk menjual kain tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kazune yang sudah menjual kainnya itu kembali ke rumah. Seperti yang dipesankan istrinya, kain itu harus terjual dengan harga 50 ribu yen, dan dia sudah menjualnya dengan harga tersebut.

Dengan hati senang, Kazune langsung berlari kecil menuju rumahnya, dan memanggil Karin.

"Karin ... Karin! Lihatlah, aku sudah dapat uangnya—" ucapannya terhenti begitu dia tidak menemukan sosok istrinya di ruang tamu. Ditatapnya pintu kamar mereka, lalu ia sedikit mendengar suara seseorang.

'Lagi-lagi dia melakukannya,' gumam Kazune dalam hati. Lagi-lagi istrinya itu mengurung diri sambil merajut di kamar. Jelas saja ia jadi tidak bisa menemuinya.

'Aku jadi semakin penasaran,' lanjutnya singkat.

Entah kenapa, Kazune tiba-tiba benar-benar merasa penasaran. Dia-pun segera mendekati pintu kamar, dan menutup sebelah matanya. Setelah itu, dia mencoba mengintip dari balik lubang pintu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui kalau ada seekor merpati putih yang sedang merajut dengan bulu-bulunya.

'P-pantas saja selama ini Karin tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk membelikannya benang...,' Kazune semakin lemas mengetahui hal itu. Tanpa ia sadari, merpati itu terbang ke arah pintu, dan berubah wujud menjadi istrinya.

'Ti-tidak mungkin,'

CLEK...

Pintu-pun terbuka, dan berdirilah sosok Karin di sana dengan membawa sebuah kain setengah jadi. Kazune mengira Karin akan marah padanya, namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Karin justru masih memasang senyuman untuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kazune. Kamu sudah mengetahuinya 'kan sekarang. Aku itu adalah burung merpati putih yang pernah kau tolong 1 tahun yang lalu. Dan sebelum aku menjelma menjadi manusia-pun, yang memasak untukmu adalah aku," jelas Karin kemudian, membuat Kazune sedikit tak percaya.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu mau menjadi istriku?" tanya Kazune. Karin terkekeh sejenak.

"Karena kau telah merawatku waktu aku terluka. Sangat jarang sekali ada orang sebaik dirimu. Oleh karena itu, aku mau sekarang kau menyimpan kain ini," Karin segera menyodorkan kain setengah jadi itu ke arah Kazune. Kazune-pun menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Tapi kenapa?" sang pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali bertanya pada istrinya.

"Kau sudah mengetahui sosok asliku. Oleh karena itu, sekarang aku tidak bisa hidup denganmu lagi. Aku akan pergi untuk selamanya, sebagai merpati," Karin lalu membungkuk di hadapan Kazune. Mengucapkan rasa terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Selamat tinggal Kazune. Terimakasih karena telah menjagaku selama ini," Karin kembali menjadi merpati dan segera terbang ke luar, dan tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Kazune.

Dari sejak itu, Kazune tidak pernah melihat sosok istrinya lagi. Namun masih tertanam jelas sosok Karin di hatinya. Ia janji, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan Karin untuk selama-lamanya.

—FIN—

* * *

**Mori: Ini hanyalah fict pendek yang saia panjangkan dari cerpen buku B. Indo waktu kelas 7 (^_^). Cerita aslinya benar-benar pendek dan karakternya tidak pakai nama. Saia berusaha untuk membuat cerita panjangnya dengan pikiran saia sendiri. Makasih yang sudah mau baca, atau berkenan review, silahkan XD.**

**Mori Kousuke18**


End file.
